Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins 'Source is the eleventh episode of ''Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 17, 2013, and is the first episode to be released in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Source Filming commenced on November 16th. Source The episode is directed by Bradley Buecker Source, and written by Ross Maxwell. Source Spoilers Plot *This will be McKinley's Sadie Hawkins dance. Traditionally, this means girls will ask out the boys to the dance. It will also touch on the fact that Blaine had been a victim of a gay bashing outside of the same dance at the school he attended prior to Dalton. Source Tina *More than one unexpected crush will occur, one involving Tina. Source Source *Tina's solo will be about a boy you wouldn't expect. Source *Tina will ask her crush to dance before her solo, and he will reject her. Source *Tina's solo has been described as a torch ballad which means it is a love song about an unrequited love. Source Brittany and Sam *Brittany will ask Sam to the dance. Source Blaine *Blaine will have a crush/be crushed on by someone in the New Directions Source Kurt *Kurt will get a new love interest named Adam. Source Source Lauren *Lauren Zizes is returning after her alleged departure in Season Three's Asian F. Source Source Puck *Puck will return in this episode. Source Jake and Marley *Jake and Marley will share their first kiss. Source Warblers *The Warblers will return in this episode. Source Scenes *Chord, Jenna, Darren, and Vanessa filmed a scene for this episode (11/16) Source *Lea, Chris, and Dean filmed a scene in which Kurt and Rachel talk about a new guy that Kurt likes and wants to hang out with before meeting up with Brody (11/18) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed 2 further scenes for this episode one of which involves PJ's (11/26 & 11/27) Source 1 Source 2 *Vanessa will have a solo dance during the girls' number. Source *Chord and Kevin filmed a scene (12/05) However this could be for 4x12 Source *Chord shot a scene with Heather and Iqbal Theba (12/07) However this more than likely for 4x12. Source Music *Jenna was in the studio (11/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (11/21) Source *Blake was in the studio (11/27) Source *Chord and Kevin were in the studio (11/30) Source *This episode will feature 6 songs. Source **1 of which will be in New York. Source *Lea was in the studio, most likely for 4x12 (12/06)Source Production *Ryder's appearance in this episode will mark his seventh appearance and the end of the contractual prize as the winner of round 2 of ''The Glee Project. However, as a recurring role, Ryder will continue on the same basis as Joe, Unique, and Rory. Songs *I Don't Know How to Love Him' from ''Jesus Christ Superstar. Sung by Tina. Source *'Baby Got Back' by Sir-Mix-a-Lot. Sung by Adam and The Apples. Source *'No Scrubs' by TLC. Sung by New Directions Boys. Source *'I Only Have Eyes For You '''by ''The Flamingos. Sung by Ryder with Finn and New Directions Boys. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Marley and Brittany with New Directions Girls Source Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Unique and Marley. Source Guest Cast Extras *They are casting an 18 -24 year old guy with Down's Syndrome. Source *They are also looking for 18-29 year old experienced ballerinas for filming on 11/26/12. Source Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source 1 Source 2 *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png|bram! Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Sugar!.jpg Huh?.jpg 65188 444394738942915 1574459182 n.jpg tumblr_mek011LvWJ1r4gxc3o1_500.png Not Paul.jpg A9kbKkCCAAEGHw5.jpg A9kbXtJCYAABNFX.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes